


drabble dump 008

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya turns into a cat. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 008

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. Ever.

**( Otoya/Tokiya. In which Otoya turns into a cat. )**

 

Otoya's tail was a scraggly piece of fluffed up cotton the color of wet sand and dried up paint brushes. When he whimpered at Shou's incoming hysterics and Ren's attempts at yanking his tail, it twitched and curled into itself in a picture of a miserable, pathetic mess.

"Oh my god," said Shou, "oh my god, what will we tell the teachers." And then, at Otoya's sniffling, he started to make flustered gesticulations in the air. "Why is that so cute, I can't--"

"You sound like a teenage girl," said Ren, dryly. "Oh wait -- you are one."

"Otoya," Shou almost-cooed, ignoring the chaos, and suddenly Masato lost any semblance of respect he'd had for Shou then and there, "come here, kitty, get away from those assholes."

"Why," said Otoya, shivering in a sorry ball of adorable, "couldn't I turn into a full-fledged cat instead? Then I wouldn't have to hear this."

"You're cuter as a petulant brat now," said Ren, fondly. He picked him up with little effort in spite of Otoya's miserable yowl. The fitful noises evolved into purring after Ren started stroking his chin. "Think we should tell Tokiya exactly why he won't be getting any sexual favors any time soon?"

"Never," said Natsuki, not with a little jealousy. He was halfway through desecrating Otoya's tail with a flimsy ribbon. Otoya cocked his head towards Shou, whimpering and offering him a deadly combination of limpid eyes and flattened ears, and suddenly Shou was at his side immediately, shoving Natsuki aside and petting the top of Otoya's head and outlining his ten-year plan of pampering him to death. That explained some things about Kaoru.

"I imagine he won't be too happy about this," said Masato, sighing now that Shou had Otoya in a very possessive death grip.

"Way to state the obvious, babe," said Ren, watching Natsuki pluck Otoya out of Shou's hands (much to Shou's displeasure) and press his cheek against Otoya's. "Hey, do you think we could adopt him and pretend we got him out of wedlock so my mom could stop whining about grandchildren?"

"Oh god, what if Tokiya has a fetish for this kind of stuff?" Shou said, turning slightly green at the epiphany. Otoya was all toddler-sized cuteness with cat ears and tiny teeth-fangs and a tail. Ren made a strangled noise of outrage and agreement, but after the fifth time their manager called Masato explaining, calmly, that Tokiya was about to burst an aneurysm after none of them picked up their phone (all 32 times -- Masato kept count), Masato decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag, literally.

"Tokiya-san," said Masato, after the initial hi-hello-what the hell are you doing in the same room with my boyfriend who had an epic boy crush on all of you for more than a year-pleasantries (really, Masato was worried about those two), "I want you to stay calm and know that none of this was our faults, but--"

"Your boyfriend turned into a cat," Ren blurted out, with no delicacy whatsoever.

"Excuse me?" Tokiya said, rather politely, all things considered.

"He's a half-cat, half-human thing rolling around your bed sheets with Natsuki sending him to heaven every time he touches his stomach," said Ren, "and I mean that in a non-pornographic way. Kind of."

Otoya meow-ed in agreement, eyes half-closed in bliss.

"Can I keep you forever," said Natsuki, with glazed eyes.

"Oh god," said Masato, wrapping Otoya's half-naked form with the comforter and pulling him away from Natsuki's wandering hands, "he's getting worse."

"Why aren't you here yet?" Ren demanded, amidst Shou's crazed threats against Natsuki's personhood.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," said Tokiya.

Masato flinched at the start of Otoya's plaintive wailing. "Better make that five."

 

**( Otoya/Tokiya. In which Otoya is getting the hang of this situation a little too well. )**

 

The first thing Tokiya did upon returning to his dorm room was hit Shou in the face with his bag. The second was to extract Otoya from Natsuki without having to resort to petty bribery attempts. It was pretty much how every day went except this time it was actually surprising to see Shou without his token protests of strict heterosexuality. It looked like ore-sama couldn't resist Otoya in all his fluffy glory.

Otoya had pouted at the momentary loss of attention, but he kept trilling and pushing the top of his head against Tokiya's palm like he was so overjoyed to see Tokiya that everything else was nothing, and this was pretty much the most surreal thing that ever happened to him, barring that time when Natsuki had gone ape shit on the entire class. (That incident was still a sore spot for Tokiya, considering that Otoya wouldn't stop gushing about how strong and cool Natsuki was, god damn it.) It wasn't even supposed to be physically probable. Ever.

Not that he was complaining. Otoya as a cat was far easier to pack up in his arms and never let go, whereas Otoya as a human was a flighty thing that tended to wander off to the nearest popstar he could find.

"You're getting that look on your face again," said Masato, coughing. Tokiya immediately clammed up and schooled his expression into one of infinite passivity and detachment.

"How does he even do that?" Shou was moaning into his hands. "Otoya, Tokiya's a freak, you should stay in my room tonight."

"You," said Tokiya, brandishing his phone in the air even as he started to stroke Otoya's stomach, "be quiet."

"I'm pretty sure that's enough to warrant statutory rape," said Ren, leaning over to rub his knuckles against Otoya's back, like a pervert. "Does it count if Otoya's half-animal? Wouldn't that be beastiality?"

"... I can't believe you're even thinking about this," said Masato, trying but failing to look completely disinterested at Otoya's pleasure.

Whatever. The bastards were just jealous. Tokiya brought Otoya closer to press a kiss to his neck.

"Tokiyaaaa," said Otoya, waving his stubbly hands in the air. He tilted his head to the side, for good measure, and Tokiya almost forgot to breathe. "Play with me?"

He could get used to this.

 


End file.
